


The Scars of Love

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Demon's Angel [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angel!Spencer, BDSM, Biting, Blood Play, Cutting, Dark, Demon!Hotch, Established Relationship, Hancuffs, Knife Play, M/M, Scarification, Tattoos, angels & demons, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Spencer finally does what Aaron has been asking him for millennia, Spencer gets kidnapped on a case. There is a distinct smell of Demon to it and Aaron worries about getting him back before the Demon breaks his Angel in ways that even he can't fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scars of Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Cutting, Blood Play, Handcuffs, BDSM, Biting, Scarification, 
> 
> **Beta** : Charlie_Remington

Spencer sat in the dark in the living room of his and Aaron's home. He was nervous. It was the first time in their long relationship that he was truly nervous at facing his love. His present for Aaron was sitting in his lap. His lover had been on edge for several months. It had taken two months for Spencer to fully figure out what was wrong with the Demon he loved. He was shocked that he hadn't seen it before. 

After a long night of submission, allowing Aaron to do whatever he wanted to him, including cutting his wings again. Aaron had been back to the same stressed out Demon that he had been before. That had never happened before. Then the little things had started to be seen as bigger than they were and Spencer had figured it out.

Finding what he needed hadn't been hard. Spencer was good at finding things. The black leather cuffs were sitting in his lap, ready to be used. His Grace worked a lot different than the power that Aaron had within him. Yes, he had symbols he could use but his Grace responded better when it wasn't trapped into symbols, unlike Aaron's power. The cuffs that Aaron had bought for him years before were covered in sigils that Aaron turned on and off with his power.

Spencer didn't want that kind of control with Aaron. He _wouldn't_ suppress his ability to heal. He didn't need to bind down wings. There were other, better ways to keep a Demon trapped but those ways cause pain, pain that Aaron would never find pleasurable. He just hoped that Aaron didn't fight it too much because unlike Aaron, Spencer didn't like causing pain. 

It always came back to that. Spencer hated to cause pain. Aaron and even Denei before that had understood. It had taken him a while but after the last time that he'd asked, Denei had never asked again. Spencer could remember that day like it was yesterday. His Angel self and human vessel had become one. He'd found himself more settled and happy and Denei had known it. Denei's own host had long been gone. His soul ripped out by another demon and his body used for horrible purposes. When Denei had needed a body, it had been easy to slip into it and kill the man who had taken it's soul. That body hadn't lasted long though, just a thousand years. Spencer liked his current body better. 

Denei had come to him one night while they had been traveling from what was now Russia to France. He'd begged for Spencer to cut him, to mark him, to make him bleed, and then fuck him. Spencer had balked at it and it had nearly caused him to leave for a short time. Denei had back tracked and never asked for it again, promised he'd never ask for it again. He'd still been too much Angel at that point. He could kill if he needed but torture? He could have never tortured then. Now? 

He loves Aaron and that love, he'd do anything to make his Demon's life happy. It was a Friday he'd left the office early, with Aaron's permission. Aaron had known immediately that something was up but said nothing, allowing Spencer to leave. He'd picked up the cuffs and had gone home to prepare them. Three hours later, the cuffs were as ready as they could be. His hands were shaking but Spencer was resolute. He knew Aaron was on his way home so he was using that time to steel his nerves. 

Jack was at school where he'd been for a few years. He had his weekend visits and summers off but Spencer was very happy he wasn't home right now, he didn't think he could do this with Jack in the house. It had been Jack's idea to go away to boarding school to get a grip on his own demonic powers. It had been an uphill battle for Jack to get Aaron to agree to it. Spencer had tried to stay out of it. It was between the demon and the half demon but in the end, he'd stepped in after Aaron and Jack had done two weeks without speaking. In the end it had been Jack reacting to Spencer scaring him that had pushed Aaron to allow it. Spencer had healed up just fine but Jack had been horrified that his own power had reacted that badly to Spencer. Two months later, Jack had started at a fairly local demonic boarding school in North Carolina. 

The key in the lock alerted Spencer that Aaron was home. He stood up and smiled as Aaron opened the door slowly, looking inside. Spencer's car was outside so the door being locked and the lights off didn't match with what Aaron knew should be. 

"Spencer?" Aaron called out as he set his briefcase down and set his keys on the table. Using the light coming in from outside, Aaron looked down at the table. Spencer's keys weren't there. No, his keys were hiding in his messenger bag. "Must have taken the bus somewhere."

The door was shut and Spencer waited for it. The click of the lightswitch and then nothing. No light came on in the small hallway. It clicked again and then a third time. That's when he moved. A burst of his Grace easily blinded Aaron as another burst turned the lights on he'd been suppressing. Aaron was still right by the door and he felt the Grace touch him. The reaction was immediate, his eyes rolled back and became black but before he could do anything, Spencer spun him and shoved him into the wall, snapping the cuffs in place. As soon as the leather wrapped around his wrists, the Grace inside them locked the material down. Aaron tried to snap his hands out but the leather held. 

"What the hell?" Aaron demanded and then his head cocked to the side and a smile graced his face. "And what does my Little Angel think he is doing? Let me go and I won't hurt you. Much." His hard voice sent shivers up Spencer's back and it almost broke him. He felt himself start to harden. Why did he think he could do this? Spencer was at a loss. He had him trapped but now he was unsure. He had to try though.

"Brave words from a trapped Demon." Spencer tried to make his voice as hard as it was when he interrogated UnSubs but he was afraid it fell flat. Spencer released the bit of Grace that was blinding his Demon.

"Trying to rile me up? Do you want it hard tonight? Fucked into the mattress to where all you can think of, feel is my cock up your ass? Let me go and we can get to that quicker." Aaron jerked on the cuffs again and still, the leather braided rope between the two cuffs didn't break. Spencer felt a surge of power from the trapped demon and it hardened him even farther. The feel of that power always did. It gave him the nerve to do what he needed to. Aaron had taken a step back from the wall but he hadn't turned yet. Spencer placed his hands at his shoulders and shoved, Aaron thudded into the wall. The Demon turned his head to try and get a look at his Angel but Spencer stepped up close, dropping his hands from shoulders down to his hips. 

Spencer almost never used his strength with Aaron, he never had to. Now he did. Grabbing harder at the hips, Spencer knew the Demon's skin would bruise. Before Aaron could fight him more, Spencer pressed his body against his lover's. There was no way that the Demon could miss his hardness pressing into him. The moan that came from the trapped demon's mouth prompted Spencer to thrust into him. "Do you want to play, My Demon?"

"Spencer?" Aaron sounded shocked but Spencer didn't say a word. Instead, he pulled on his Grace and when the white light that flared in his eyes cleared, they were in the basement. It wasn't used often, Aaron prefered to fuck him in a bed, not against a wall but for tonight, Spencer wanted the coldness of this room. Aaron knew exactly where they were. Behind the both of them was the Saint Andrew's cross and a tiltable table. Both had restraints. Spencer didn't want to use them. No, he wanted Aaron against the wall. It was in the moment that Aaron stared at the wall that Spencer felt his entire body relax. He had a hold of the cuffs with one hand now, holding Aaron in place. There was just two feet between Aaron and the wall where the hook was for cuffs. The hook was made to withstand the power that emanated from the cuffs that were used on Spencer, the item should hold up to Aaron's cuffs as well.

"You didn't answer me! Do you want to play?" Spencer could see the side of Aaron's face and he shivered when Aaron's eyes closed and his face went slack.

"Yes. Oh, fuck yes!" 

"Good." A little bit of exertion of his will and one of the cuffs released and Aaron didn't even try and fight him. Aaron knew how hard this was going to be on him. If he'd truly fought, Spencer wasn't sure he could keep up the mentality needed. He was thankful that Aaron understood him so well. "Arms up."

Aaron lifted his arms and the second they were close the second cuff snapped back onto his wrists. The hook was at the perfect height for Spencer but Aaron was only an inch shorter than him so it wasn't going to be too uncomfortable for his demon. He wanted Aaron facing the wall for the moment. He wasn't sure about being able to see Aaron's eyes and being able to do what he needed to do. Aaron settled with his legs spread out as far as they could go. 

Spencer moved to the table that was just at the edge of Aaron's sight and picked up a dagger. The ones left down here all the time were nothing pretty, nothing spectacular. Aaron's prized daggers and knives were kept in a small little void that he could call on no matter where he was. That was fine, Spencer didn't care what he used. He wasn't as possessive as Aaron and needed specific weapons to do what he wanted to do. Oh, he had chosen the blade he was going to use to cut him but to take off his suit...anything would do. 

As Spencer neared him, Aaron closed his eyes again and his whole body shivered. He'd thought about using his Grace to remove Aaron's clothes but the suit wasn't one that Aaron favored so cutting it off him felt more natural. The tie though...his Demon was obsessed with his ties. 

"This is the last choice you get to make tonight, Demon." Spencer waited for Aaron to nod that he was listening. "Your clothes are coming off your body. Your tie, do you want to keep it?"

"Yes," Aaron gasped. Spencer reached up and touched his neck, checking his pulse. Aaron was excited. Spencer smiled that he hadn't really done anything yet and Aaron was already so aroused he was having trouble keeping his breathing even. 

Spencer looked down and with a wave of his hands Aaron's socks and shoes were gone. He wasn't even going to attempt to cut those off. He pulled at the edge of the waistband of Aaron's left hip. The belt cut like butter. Spencer listened to Aaron's breathing. He wondered if this was what he sounded like when Aaron had him at his mercy. Another tug and the pants were far enough from the skin that he could slip the dagger down and make his cut. He kept the dagger away from Aaron's skin and it wasn't hard to bend to get to the bottom of the pant leg. Aaron's eyes watched him stand back up. The only thing holding his pants up was his hand on the opposite hip. When he stood up from finishing the second leg, he gripped the fabric and pulled. Tossing the pants behind him, he reached with his hand that had the dagger and brushed his knuckles across Aaron's cock. It was hard and burning hot. 

Next came the suit coat. He started at the left sleeve and moved up stopping at the shoulder then he repeated the same thing on the other side. Pressing himself against Aaron's back, he loosened the knot on the tie. When it was free, his Grace carried it to the bedroom. He finished the cuts at the shoulders and the coat fluttered to the floor. Smiling against Aaron's shoulder, Spencer touched the dress shirt. He pressed down on Aaron's body with his Grace and was rewarded with a gasp. All of the buttons on the front of the shirt popped off at the same time. He pulled backward on the collar and the shirt moved with the stitches at the seams of the arms coming undone. 

"Please," Aaron begged. He was down to his undershirt and boxers. Spencer was still fully dressed but he felt like he was wearing even less than him. 

"Please what?"

"Do it already!" Aaron yelled. He jerked on the cuffs again but the hook and the cuffs held. Spencer smirked and let his hand with the dagger drift to just below Aaron's boxers. "Please."

Spencer made a shallow cut and Aaron just moaned. Spencer wasn't easy with the rest of his clothes. He knew that he nicked and cut his Demon several times as he shredded the undershirt and nearly ripped the boxers off. He could see the small streaks of blood over Aaron's sides and his legs. The Demon was breathing harder and Spencer knew that pitch. Aaron was close to coming. Spencer moved to the small table that was just a few feet away and grabbed the lube. As he moved back over, he slicked up his fingers and set the lube on the little shelf that was at eye height if Aaron looked that direction. Aaron liked to set things like the blades he would use and sometimes cock rings and plugs that he wanted to use up there for Spencer to stare at. 

The first finger at his hole had Aaron jumping in shock. Spencer waited for him to settle down. He'd chose a good day to do it as Aaron had wanted to be fucked just the night before. He had the Demon panting by the time he was using three fingers to stretch him. The groan as his fingers slipped from his body had Spencer grinning, even though it couldn't be seen. To give Aaron a minute, Spencer moved to the corner to wash his hands in the sink. There was a shower there as well. Aaron was watching him, he could feel the gaze on his back. 

When he turned he started to remove his own clothes. Aaron's eyes were half lidded in pleasure and so Spencer slowed down even more. The Demon craned his neck even more so he could see better but Spencer stepped over just enough to where he was only seen through the corner of his eyes. This part he could do. Strip off for his lover. There was no shame in being undressed in front of him. They'd been together for millennia. 

A touch to the cuffs to check his Grace and Spencer smiled. Aaron was fighting them as a human. His own power could snap them easily. He didn't want to be free. He laid a hand on Aaron's shoulder and then leaned over, wrapping the other hand around to Aaron's front. He pulled Aaron's face up, tilting his eyes to look at what was above him. The Demon jerked in his arms and for a second Spencer thought he'd misjudged what Aaron needed. It took all of Spencer's Grace to hold his Demon to him as he stared up at the dagger above him. It was one of Spencer's own blades. A gift from a brother the day he'd taken over his charge as an Angel. It had the ability to unmake a Demon. Then Aaron settled and his body was shivering. It wasn't in fear though, no it was pure pleasure. The dagger would burn as it cut him. It would sear his flesh if Spencer wanted. All it would take was for it to slip in between Aaron's ribs and into his heart for him to die a true death. That balance between pain and pleasure. Life and death. It's why Spencer had chosen it. 

"Please," Aaron begged again and Spencer lifted his hand and the dagger lowered into it. 

"What's your word?" Spencer whispered in his ear.

"Heaven." 

Spencer smiled at the word. His own word had changed after Aaron and Denei had become one. His old word had been Aaron. To utter would have ended what they were doing but considering that Denei wasn't around anymore, not really, it wouldn't work. So his word had changed to Hell. It wasn't hard to understand why Aaron chose the word that he did. 

The dagger slid down Aaron's chest, Spencer keeping just enough pressure on it to let Aaron feel the point of the tip but not enough to make him hurt or bleed. Down farther he went. The flat of the blade slid down Aaron's erection. It wasn't hard to do it all by feel. Spencer knew the body in front of him better than he did his own. He know how to make him cry out in pleasure and scream in ecstasy. This was a new form of play. A new way to make Aaron happy.

When he reached thigh, Spencer turned his hand and the cutting edge lay on skin. Aaron was still on edge and he was sure the first cut was going to put him over it. A little more pressure and the dagger split skin. He didn't move it more though. Aaron was sweating now, being on edge for so long. 

Finally, after holding the dagger there for over a minute, Spencer drug it from front to back of the thigh. Aaron bucked when the cut was finished. He watched Aaron's face as he came from the pain. He looked blissed out. When his cock was done and Aaron slumped, the cuffs the only thing holding him up, he looked at peace. Was that all he needed? Then Aaron turned and opened his eyes to look at him. Spencer could tell from his eyes that he needed more. Spencer looked down at the blood that had streaked his Demon's leg from the cut before it healed. He was tempted to see if the blood tasted different than the blood that he regularly spilled but he wasn't brave enough. 

Instead, Spencer started a new cut on Aaron's stomach. He could feel his own hardness brushing against Aaron's ass and sides while he made cut after cut. He could feel the need from Aaron. It was so thick that he swore he could see it in the air. When he was confident that he could watch himself make the cuts, Spencer stepped back and prepared to make the first cut where his eyes would actually see it. Aaron was still lax in the cuffs, his knees bent slightly. If Spencer released him, he'd fall. 

By the time that Spencer was getting too worked up himself, watching Aaron writhe in pleasure at the pain being inflicted on him, he was sure that he'd come the second he was inside of Aaron. The dagger was gone with a push of his will and he grabbed the lube. He slicked himself up but didn't add anymore to his Demon. He knew he liked it sometimes when he was fucked by Aaron like that. He was sure Aaron wasn't going to say no.

Gripping the base of his cock hard to help slow his orgasm, Spencer lined himself up and thrust. Aaron's body went taut and his back bowed. Spencer worried he'd actually hurt him and stopped. It was the panting that told Spencer he wasn't hurt, not really. He pulled back and thrust in again. 

"Oh, please. Fuck me. Please Spencer. FUCK ME!" Aaron begged. Yelling out his need. The room shook slightly but Spencer just thrust back inside of him all the harder. He lost count of how many times he thrust inside of him. Aaron jerked on the cuffs and a near sob burst from his mouth and Spencer felt him clenching around him. 

Spencer felt the surge of power that ripped out of Aaron's body as he came, it left the Demon and entered him. He wasn't sure what it meant. He could feel the battle of will between the cuffs and Aaron so he released the cuffs. The Demon spun around and grabbed Spencer's face kissing it and pulling him close. He was backed across the room and they didn't stop until Spencer felt the cool wall pressing against him. All he cared about was thrusting against Aaron's body and chasing his own release. Hands on his hips stilled him and then when he stopped fighting the hands, one left and he felt a wet rag clean him up. He moaned. He knew exactly what that meant. 

Aaron dropped to his knees and swallowed Spencer's cock in one go. He grabbed onto the Demon's head to hold him up. He loved fucking his Demon's mouth and right now he was pretty sure he could get away with anything with him. He was barely holding on by a thread and when he felt a finger at his hole, he came. Legs unable to hold him up, Spencer dropped down into Aaron's waiting arms. He wasn't shocked that Aaron was hard again. No matter what, sucking off Spencer always got him hard again. 

"My Little Angel." Aaron nuzzled at his neck and Spencer leaned back into the wall. He was so tired but he knew exactly what his Demon would want to do. "Please, let me have you. I have to be inside of you. Please."

"I'm yours, Aaron." Spencer looped his arms around Aaron's neck and braced himself as he was lifted up. Hands on his ass, Aaron waited for him to wrap his legs around his waist. It didn't take too long before the nuzzling at his neck turned into kisses and then nips. Aaron was still on edge but it was different. There was something different about this whole thing. He could feel himself start to harden again and was thoroughly shocked. He wasn't paying a bit of attention to his Demon and so he gasped when he felt two fingers enter him. The only thing keeping him up was Aaron's body, pressing him into the wall. He was being prepped more than he was used to given how on edge Aaron was. 

Spencer gasped as he was entered as he felt a charge wash over his skin. He didn't know what it was but the twin gasp from Aaron told him that he felt it as well. It felt like the first time all over again. He felt ashamed as he got closer to coming with each thrust. He didn't want to come too soon but there was no stopping it. Aaron was hitting his prostate with each thrust and the touch of lips on his skin was just pushing him ever closer. 

"Aaron, I'm..." Spencer didn't even get the words out before he came. Aaron thrust hard inside him and came as well. The shock of that had Spencer tipping his face down and he gave into an urge he'd never felt before. He opened his mouth wide and bit down on the Demon's neck. Aaron's hips jerked and Spencer's gaze went white.

Spencer woke up slowly, feeling Aaron's arm around him and water running down his body. He should be the one doing this. He should be holding Aaron and telling him how good he did. 

"I love you, Spencer," Aaron whispered on his skin. "Just relax. You fought yourself today and you are exhausted. You passed out on me and have been out for over an hour. When I felt you starting to wake up I brought us into here. Just let me take care of you."

"Aaron..." Spencer got his legs more solid under himself and tried to stand on his own. He wasn't steady enough for that, not yet. 

"Shush. You don't have to say anything. I know how hard this was on you. What it took to be able to hurt someone you love. You've only ever hurt when threatened. My Angel, you did exactly what I needed. I do this for you because you need it. Now let me take care of you, the way you took care of me."

Spencer let his head drop back onto Aaron's shoulder and just let himself ride on the feeling of love his Demon's touch gave him. Snapping his eyes open, Spencer turned to look Aaron in the face. 

"What is that?" Spencer asked as he reached up a hand to touch Aaron's face. Aaron smiled and kissed his palm. The electrical like current was gone but a hum of happiness crested over his mind. 

"I don't know. I hoped you would know. It's why I wasn't worried so much when you were passed out. I got a whole battery of feelings of happiness, satiation, and sleepiness from you."

"I..." Spencer knew exactly what it was but Aaron shouldn't have been able to feel a thing from him. Before he was cast from Heaven, he'd felt this with his brothers. Casual touches were normal. Their feelings were worn on their Grace. Even when in vessels, a touch could tell more than asking. "I've not felt this since I was cast out. It's how we reassure each other we are fine. I hadn't felt it in so long, I forgot."

"You aren't making any sense."

"When your two halves joined, you said my Grace submitted to you. Nothing changed then, not really but tonight...My Grace merged with you. Angels can know how each other are feeling with a gentle brush of Grace on Grace. When in vessels it's skin on skin."

"It's not going to go away?"

"No, but it won't be all the time. You have to want to know how I am feeling to get it." Spencer reached out and touched Aaron's face again, pulling back on his Grace. He felt nothing. Aaron's eyes widened and he repeated the gesture. Spencer felt a pull and then he could feel an echo of his own feelings from Aaron. It was going to take getting used to.

"I like it. But we need to go to bed. Are you ready?" Aaron asked because it never went well when Aaron moved them places. Spencer's Grace did it with no pain for Angel or Demon but there was always a burning tingle on Spencer's skin when Aaron moved them from one place to another. Spencer nodded and then they were gone. 

Aaron laid Spencer down in bed, the both of the them dried but still naked. After nights like that, Aaron always wanted to sleep naked, pressed against him. Spencer liked it so he never fought it, much. It was a small game of wills they played, even though Aaron was going to win every single time. 

"I'm sorry it took..." Spencer stopped when Aaron covered his mouth with his hand. 

"Shush, Little Bird, you are who you are and I never wanted you to do something that you truly felt you couldn't. You wouldn't be my Spencer anymore if I forced you to do it. We've both changed so much over our long life together. I'm sure that we will keep changing as we move through our forever."

Spencer smiled and snuggled into Aaron's side. His Demon was on his back and Spencer listened for the beat of his heart. It's what lulled him off to sleep.

XxXxXxX

Aaron rolled onto his side, displacing Spencer's arm from where it draped over his stomach. His Angel sighed and burrowed closer to him. It had been so long since he'd been able to let go like that. Truly let go. He'd known that something was up with Spencer for over a week and when his lover had asked to leave early, he hadn't been able to say no. 

When Aaron had come home to a dark house, he'd been worried. When Spencer's keys weren't on the table just inside the door, he hadn't been as worried. Spencer used the bus as much as possible when home. His car was a last resort. Then he'd realized the lights were out. The flare of Grace was a shock as was the blindness that followed. He'd been ready for the first touch, ready for a fight. Then the hand that touched him filled him with love. He'd been shoved into the wall and he knew it was Spencer. The Grace pulled his arms back and then leather wrapped around his wrists. He'd almost laughed, he thought Spencer thought that his cuffs would work on him. Then he felt the cuffs just dripping Grace. 

The only thought in Aaron's mind was that Spencer was being naughty. It wasn't out of the ordinary for him to provoke Aaron but they had played pretty rough recently and Spencer almost never wanted it again this close, not without a case bringing it out. Then uttered words from his sweet Angel changed his whole world. The second the cuffs has snapped around him, he'd been hard but those words, he'd almost come from them. In the end he was happy that he hadn't because it had been a wonderful night. 

Spencer's hesitance was understandable. The last time Aaron had asked to be hurt by him, his Angel had freaked out. Aaron had promised never to ask again and he had meant it. It had taken weeks before Aaron could touch him when he wasn't looking without him freaking out. That was enough for him. His small release with Foyet hadn't lasted and he'd been in such need.

Aaron had wondered if Spencer was changing enough to do it three years before when the Angel had helped him kill Foyet after the man had stabbed him but he hadn't asked. The killer had shocked him by waiting there at his apartment. The two of them kept up appearances with apartments but spent more of their nightly hours at their house. The feel of Foyet's blade sinking into him had been glorious. The first stab had made him hard. The serial killer had been freaked but kept stabbing him. By the ninth and final stab, Aaron had been so high on pain and pleasure he'd come in his pants. That's when Spencer had entered with a very late dinner. He'd never been so happy at the point that Jack had been at boarding school. 

Foyet had been distracted by Spencer entering but had drawn his gun on Aaron to keep the Angel back. The serial killer looked back down at his prey to find him healed and smiling. He'd turned his eyes black and Foyet had jumped away from him. The man tried to run but between the Angel and the Demon, he'd been helpless.

George Foyet died in the basement of their house, bound to the tilt table. After three days, Aaron had started to get bored of the torture and had been preparing to finally kill him when Spencer had asked to do it. Aaron had asked for reasons. Spencer had given them. Foyet had tried to take what wasn't his. Denei and Aaron were his. Aaron was sure that it was also the moment that his host self and demon self has started to fuse. To see what change he had done in an Angel.

Lips ghosting over his neck brought Aaron around of his musing and he looked down into Spencer's wide awake eyes. He couldn't help but lean down and kiss willing lips. His Angel's eyes were clear and bright. No lingering doubt on what he had done the night before. 

"Morning," Spencer said with a smile on his face. 

"Good..." Aaron's phone beeping interrupted him. Aaron leaned away to reach his phone. He opened it to a short text from Garcia as well as an email. A few seconds later, Spencer’s phone beeped to signal a text. "So much for a lazy weekend."

"What do you know?" Spencer asked as he got up out of the bed and started getting dressed. Aaron watched him out of the corner of his eye as he read through the summary email.

"Eighteen dead. Few details, she's still getting all the information from MPD. She said she'll have it ready by the time we make it into the office." Aaron looked up to see Spencer tying his tie. There was no way that he'd gotten dressed that quickly without a little help. Aaron stood up from the bed and pulled his own power. His favorite suit appeared on his body. Their go bags were still packed and in the trunk of Aaron's car. Aaron just had to grab his briefcase and they would be ready to go. Coffee was waiting when they got into the kitchen. Spencer tossed him a breakfast bar and one for himself. Cases that started out this way were rarely good. Eighteen dead and little information? Never good.

The team arrived at almost the same time, riding the same elevator car up. Garcia had said to pack bags but the case was from MPD. Aaron didn't understand. Garcia was sitting in the round table room waiting for them all. The TV was off.

"Hello my doves. Last Sunday morning MPD found six dead bodies in an alley near DuPont Circle." The analyst pointed at the files in front of them. All paper. That wasn't good. "Now the MPD thought it was gang related so they never reached out to anyone on the Federal level until the case was leaked out last night. It only took hours for it to go national. That's when Seattle and Vegas police chiefs reached out to MPD. Vegas had six dead in the same manner the Sunday before and Seattle the Sunday before that."

"Exactly the same?" Spencer asked as he looked at the pictures in his file. Aaron hadn't gotten past the first page yet. 

"Yes. Details that were kept quiet and not released to the public at all in those cities were exactly the same here."

"Will's been working a case all week, not said much. Is this it?" JJ asked, looking up from her file for the first time.

"Yes. He faxed everything over this morning. He is having Seattle and Vegas just send everything over to me. I'll have it all on tablets as soon as I can. I figured it would be better to have agents in the air to the first two scenes than wait for the files."

"Good call Garcia. It's Saturday morning, if this UnSub is striking again it's in under twenty four hours. Dave, Morgan go to Seattle. Blake, Reid Vegas. Reid, one of the pairs is going to need to fly commercial. Find out which grouping gets both to the cities quicker. Or if the jet can do both..."

"I understand," Reid interrupted but his small smile told Aaron that he did understand. 

"JJ and I will take the local case. Run everything found through Garcia."

When Aaron stood up, everyone else followed. Spencer went right for his desk, bringing up an Internet browser at the same time he picked up his phone. With only a hand on his shoulders, Aaron moved passed him and into his office to gather his things to head out. JJ met him at the elevators.

XxXxXxX

Will met them at the crime scene, which had been taped off as the crime was still active. There wasn't much to be learned from an evidence standpoint but learning more about the UnSub, there was a lot that could be learned. When Aaron stepped under the crime scene tape, he shuddered. He pulled his phone out as quick as he could and typed out a message to Spencer. It was a bit of code that to anyone else would be a friend telling another to be safe but to them, it was meant that there was the possibility that what they were doing was Demonic. Spencer replied back quickly. He was hopefully on the Jet or on the way to it by now. He'd figured out that the pilot could get him and Blake to Vegas around the same time as a commercial flight but even side tracking to Vegas, Morgan and Dave would get to Seattle an hour earlier. So the Jet was going to stay in Seattle to wait on them to come back. 

Whoever their UnSub was, he or she was steeped in the Demonic arts. Whether it was a Demon or someone making a sacrifice but he wasn't sure. He didn't like not being around Spencer but at least his Angel was safe on his way to the other side of the country, away from the newest scene. 

The locations of the case couldn't be pushed aside. Aaron had spent a few years at the FBI office in Seattle. Spencer had grown up as Spencer Reid in Vegas. They were both now in the DC area. It wasn't enough to even broach the subject with the team but he needed to keep an eye. He hadn't had the chance to talk to Spencer about the location but he was sure the Angel had put the pieces together. 

It had been over a millennia since anyone had tried to find Denei. He hoped another Demon wasn't after him and trying to draw him out. Yes, he'd spent a lot of time in Vegas but enough to track him there like that? No. Before last night, he could have one hundred percent predicted what Spencer would do to someone who tried to harm him but now he wasn't so sure. His Angel was so changed and he hadn't figured out if it was all good yet. 

"Hotch, the bodies," JJ said as she handed over a picture. The bodies were stripped down to skin and laid in a circles. They were alternated. Three men with heads in the center and three women with feet in the center. What JJ was talking about was the massive mutilation. There wasn't a single inch of skin that wasn't cut. Whoever had done this was an artist. Aaron hadn't tried to play like that in over three centuries. He almost hoped it was a human. He could pull their memories from their mind and relieve the torture. 

"The ME reports that the victims were dead and drained of blood before the mutilation was started," Will said from beside him. Will was looking a little peaked. Aaron was thankful that his persona of Aaron Hotchner was very stoic. This was a walk in the park compared to what he'd done in Hell and what he'd done himself to his own victims over the millennia he'd been alive. Only an iron will stopped him from getting hard at the mutilation in the photos. "We all thought it was gang related. This is a regular haunt for a small gang in the area and the victims are all members. When Vegas and then Seattle called, I put in the request for the BAU to come. I know it became a Federal case in that instance but...this has BAU written all over it. I'm happy to hand it over."

"Why?" Aaron asked. Locals almost never wanted to have help on cases and always hated to hand them over.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to find this bastard but there is no evidence. No stray hairs, fibers, hell Hotch, there isn't even a hair from any of the victims on each other. The ME says the blade used is shaped like a dagger but thinner than anything he's ever seen."

"How thin?" JJ asked. She was looking at their sparse file. It matched the files that Garcia had sent over on their tablets. Aaron didn't like that. Three weeks since the first set in Seattle and they had nothing more than MPD had. It was looking more and more like it was a Demon but the question remained. Why?

XxXxXxX

At ten local time, Aaron was in the round table room with Garcia and JJ. The TV screen was split in half. One side had Dave with Morgan over his shoulder displayed and the other was Blake. All that was visible of Spencer was his knee. He was sitting on the desk she was using. 

"We have a lead on the blade," Blake said. Aaron resisted the urge to cock an eyebrow. Spencer Reid was smart but how had his Angel slipped his knowledge of the blade past Blake?

"What do you have?"

"One of the officers here has a brother who is a blacksmith. Travels to Renaissance Faires. It's a very thin blade, just like the MEs have stated but there is no way it's used as a cutting tool outside of ceremonies. It wouldn't be a good method of killing, too easy to snap. Wounds from the blade would bleed a great deal."

"The blade is very similar to a stiletto or a misericorde. But those are intended as a stabbing tool, instead this blade is made for cutting. Only the first inch of the blade is used in the crimes so it's unknown if this particular blade is that thin all the way down." Spencer's knee moved but he didn't appear in the frame. 

"How can you be so sure?" Morgan asked.

"The blacksmith gave his brother permission to let me borrow his books. I went with Officer Lutz to his brother's house as it saved time. I read all his books on blacksmithing as well as blades. The stiletto and misericorde are the closest. The brother is also on vacation in Hawai'i and has been for two weeks."

Aaron looked at his phone when it pinged. _Your kind._

 _Agree_ Aaron sent back. He had settled on that with looking at the bodies at the ME in DC. There was a Demon out there on a mission of some kind and he and Spencer needed to figure it out soon. 

"Do you think you can learn anymore at the scenes?"

"No," Morgan and Spencer answered at the same time. Blake and Dave nodded their agreement. 

"Okay. Stay in your cities. We have no way of figuring out where the UnSub will strike next, if he does. We all might as well stay put. If no new bodies have popped up by noon, Seattle time, I'll recall everyone. For now work on a profile. We can all compare in the morning."

The four over the webcams said their goodbyes and then Aaron sent JJ and Garcia home. There wasn't anything they could do. A good night's sleep would do well given that once the next days bodies were found, they were all going to be busy. When he was sure that they women were gone, he moved to his own office, shutting the door and closing the blinds. Now all he had to do was wait. He opened the file with pictures on his tablet and looked at them. The mutilation was nothing he'd ever seen before. It matched no Demon that he had seen the work of. 

"Demonic assassination blade, meant to kill an Angel," Spencer said as he appeared in the chair across from him. Aaron closed his file and looked up, nodding. "We haven't seen one in two thousand and fifty two years, one hundred and ninety days, and four hours."

"What else did you get from the scene in Vegas?"

"Just as much as you. Demonic feeling but no way to trace whoever did it. Whoever it is, they are very smart. Interesting choice of cities..."

"I thought the same. We are dealing with a Demon who may or may not be after me or you or even the both of us. I just hope they leave the final acts for private. I like what we have here and I don't relish the thought of having to wipe memories and leave."

"We can't control this UnSub or predict him or her, Aaron. We just have to take a lot of precautions. Whoever they are, they know what they are doing. We'll just keep our guard up. Get some rest. Blake's getting us checked into a hotel, I slipped off to the bathroom. If I'm gone much longer, she'll notice. Be safe. Demon means you can be killed. We don't know how an exorcism will work now that Denei and Aaron are one. It could kill you instead of just removing you." Spencer stared at him just long enough for Aaron to be a little worried but he nodded. The Angel stood up from his chair and moved around the desk to sit in front of Aaron, legs on either side of him. Aaron leaned forward to kiss him and kissed him desperately. He tried to keep a reaction down and right when he couldn't anymore, Spencer pulled back. "If you get hurt, I can't promise what I'll do."

Aaron shivered and then Spencer was gone, his Grace washing over the Demon's body. He leaned back in his chair. This case was going to end badly and he knew it. He hated hunting Angels and Demons. He'd rather they all stayed away from him and what was his. 

XxXxXxX

It was late and Aaron was tired. It was after midnight and Spencer was finally on his way home. It had been over a week since the BAU team had been called in on what was shaping up to be a Demon on a killing spree. There had been no more dead found but that didn't mean anything. The first three had been in major cities but if a smaller city had been the target this time, it could be a weeks before the LEOs went to higher up for help. 

Spencer had been researching the mutilation of the bodies for the last three days. The team had been office bound working on files and just anything while waiting for more bodies. Strauss didn't like it but with the now nation wide coverage on the story, Aaron wanted to be able to say that there was a dedicated FBI team on the case. Aaron's own investigation into the murders turned up nothing but he had feelers out. Other Demons he was on good speaking terms with. 

The ring of his cell phone drew his gaze over to it. He wouldn't even be thinking of answering except it was a ringtone for a programmed number, one of many police stations. Holding out his hand, Aaron summoned the phone to his hand and saw that it was MPD. 

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, did Spencer go to get Chinese food from the late open one?" Will asked over the phone. Aaron was on his feet in just a few seconds. 

"Yes, he left the office late and was grabbing some dinner for himself. Why?" The whole team was checking in when they left work and when they got home, just to be safe. Spencer wasn't late yet. 

"One of the workers there watched him get abducted. Tried to help and got a pretty nasty concussion from it. He knew that the owner of the car was a Federal Agent so the officer ran the plate. I heard the call over dispatch. I told them to secure the scene."

"Can you get a hold of JJ? I'll call Garcia and she can round up the rest of the team. Description?"

"A very vague one. It happened after his head injury but he swears they were there one second and gone the next. The kidnapper was shorter than Spencer but of a larger build. No clue on skin tone other than not black. Hair color was dark but it could have been the light and the worker admitted it."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Aaron didn't even change he just grabbed his keys and jumped into his car. He knew exactly which Chinese restaurant that Spencer had gone to. It was the only one open this late that he even liked the food of. It wasn't hard to see that he was right when he pulled to find the restaurant crawling with cops. Will was getting out of his car across the scene and waved. 

It was a mass of chaos. Aaron was happy when the CSU unit for MPD arrived because it meant that he could have a little peace while the scene was gone over. As soon as he'd got near Spencer's car, he'd felt it. The same powerful signature from the dump site of the last six victims in their case. It was Sunday. 

"HOTCH!" Will yelled from across the parking lot. It was the direction that the worker had said Spencer and his victim had been moving. Aaron jogged over to where Will was standing with a CSU tech. A bloody dagger was stuck in the ground. The blood was fresh. Aaron had gloves on so he quickly grabbed the dagger and pulled. The end tapered to very thin, it was lucky it hadn't snapped off. It was the murder weapon or a weapon very close to it. And he knew exactly what it was.

"I'll have the techs at the FBI look at this. I need an evidence bag. We have all the DNA for the victims and Reid on file." Aaron waited for the bag to be brought up and dropped the dagger in. It was exactly what he and Spencer thought it was. Demon assassin blade. Fuck. That pretty much told him that if he didn't find Spencer soon, the Demon was going to kill him. As soon as he got a new blade. The sound of squealing tires had Aaron looking up. Morgan, JJ, Rossi, and Blake were getting out of an SUV. 

"Hotch?" Morgan asked as he got close.

"Kidnapper dropped the suspected murder weapon. It fits what Reid drew up with the MEs input. I want is run through every single test out there."

"Those markings," Blake said as she reached out for the bag. Aaron handed it over. "Look like what a lot of demon worshiping cults mark their items with."

"I know. Reid's been working non stop on the mutilations on the bodies, trying to fit it all together. Was anybody at the office with him?"

"I was. Kid didn't act like he'd come across anything big."

"Where's Garcia?" Aaron asked. If the Demon was looking for new victims, he wanted to make sure that none of the rest of his team was next.

"At the office. Morgan escorted her in before we went to pick up Blake and JJ. I already went there. Strauss is alerting all BAU agents to not go anywhere alone for the time being." Dave's face was hard. 

"I'm letting MPD process the scene as they were on their way but MPD is more than willing to let us work this case. Federal Agent taken while working on a local case and the suspected murder weapon is found at the scene."

"So are we lumping kidnapping and murder in the same basket?" Morgan asked.

"Yes."

Aaron wanted to go out and hunt the Demon but he was as lost as the humans around him. He'd been searching out Spencer since the moment he'd got the call and nothing. He couldn't feel his Angel anywhere. He'd have to wait for the Demon to make a mistake or for Spencer to figure out how to tell him where he was. He wanted to rip the Demon out of his host and let Spencer rip him apart atom from atom. Spencer was _his_.

XxXxXxX

Aaron was asleep on his couch in his office, taking his nap while the others worked when he felt it. A small slither of Spencer's Grace, reaching out to him. All he had to do was follow it but there was no way to do that. Oh, he could do it but he'd never be able to explain how Spencer got free. He had to be very careful. Dave was watching him like a hawk. He pushed back at the Grace and felt that Spencer wasn't scared. He was worried but not scared. There was something where he was that was worrying him. He stayed laying down on the couch. Sleep was something that he didn't need as much as the humans did. 

In fact, he and Spencer usually only slept about four hours a night. It wasn't hard to fake it when rooming with others when they had to share rooms on cases. He'd perfected it in his long years of being on Earth. Going to sleep just before them and no one questioned someone being awake before them. Of course, when they had cases where everyone was rooming in different rooms, Spencer rarely spent his night alone. Neither of them liked sleeping alone. His Angel had called them codependent once as a joke but more and more Aaron didn't wonder if it was true. 

The fact that Spencer had been taken on a Sunday, hadn't slipped passed the team. Aaron was now worried that Spencer had been the target the entire time. He'd been in Vegas the Sunday before and out of the Demon's reach but this time he'd been alone and in DC. Aaron had already started to pull on his power, searching. He'd find Spencer and then if need be, the Demon UnSub would disappear like Foyet and Spencer could fake an escape. 

Spencer had just a few hours to do something on his own. 

Everyone was gathered in the round table room when his phone rang. He looked down at the number and didn't recognize it. He looked at Garcia and nodded. She started the trace. 

"Hotchner." Aaron clicked it over to speaker as soon as he'd answered it. 

" _Hotch!_ " Spencer gasped. 

"Reid! Where are you?"

" _I don't know. I'm in a basement and there are no windows. The door is locked with a padlock and the UnSub swallowed the key._ "

"Where is the UnSub?" 

" _Dead. He locked me in with handcuffs. I'd been able to get the bobby pin from my pants before he'd...I'm naked._ " Spencer sounded freaked out and Aaron didn't like it. " _He started to cut me like he did the other victims and so he needed a full canvas as he called it. I picked the cuffs and overpowered him. While fighting for the dagger, I slit his throat. I'm covered in his blood and it got into my cuts. Has Garcia traced this yet? I...I don't want to be here anymore._ "

Aaron looked at Garcia who nodded.

"All right we have the address. The team and I will be there as soon as possible. Do you still have your gym bag in the lockers?"

" _Yes. This cell phone is about to die so if we get cut off, don't freak out._ "

"Reid, just settle down. We are all moving now." Aaron looked at Dave who had his cell phone out and was calling in a tactical team, just in case. Everyone else was checking their guns as they filed out of the room. Aaron kept his phone in his hand.

"Hotch, take him off speaker," JJ said as she punched the button to start the elevator on it's trip to them. Aaron nodded and turned that function off. He let his phone rest against his ear as the doors opened. Morgan motioned at the stairs and up. He was going to go get the bag. Aaron nodded.

" _Am I off speaker?_ "

"Yes."

" _I'm doing fine, Aaron. I just...really freaked out. He drugged me with Angel's Trumpet. It didn't react like it should have. I...I can feel it's effects. I could only pull on my Grace enough to send that out. Please tell me you are on the way._ "

Aaron took the passenger seat in the SUV that Dave was driving and Blake was popping into the back of the vehicle. JJ was in the driver's seat of the second one, waiting on Morgan. The agent came out of the stairwell at a run, Spencer's bag thrown over his shoulder. He jumped in the passenger seat and off they were. Dave had already programed the GPS. 

"We are on our way, Reid. Just hang on." 

" _Aaron._ " The phone on the other end cut out and Aaron looked at his phone. The call had been dropped. Spencer's phone had died. Aaron looked at Dave and the other man pressed on the gas harder. The sirens and lights were already going. 

The tactical team was minutes behind them but the medics were there before them but waiting to be given the all clear to go in. Aaron stepped out of the SUV strapping his vest on. The rest of the team followed doing the same. Spencer said the UnSub was dead but there was no proof he was alone in there. The basement door would have to be broke into but first they had to clear the house. Aaron couldn't feel anyone alive inside the house other than Spencer but he needed to be sure. 

Morgan and Dave took the back entrance while Aaron, JJ, and Blake took the front. The girls went right up the stairs the second they breached the house and Aaron cleared the living room while Morgan and Dave cleared the dining room and kitchen. When two voices yelled clear from the upstairs, Aaron moved to the basement door, in the small hallway between kitchen and living room. Finally calmed down, he felt it. He felt what had Spencer so worried. He knocked on the door. 

"Hotch?" Spencer called out from just on the other side. 

"Reid, stand back. We are going to need to break it down." Aaron wanted to get to him and touch him, reassure him that his Angel was fine. 

"Did you bring me clothes?"

"Yes. I have your gym bag."

Thuds sounded down the stairs and the tactical team brought in the battering ram. It took two hits for the door to open and when it did the smell of blood was strong. Spencer was at the bottom of the stairs, peeking around the railing, barely in sight. 

"Throw down my bag please." 

"The medics need to look at you first, Reid."

"I am putting on a pair of underwear. I have no cuts or anything in that area so send down the boxers or I am going streaking." Those words should have never come from his mouth. The Angel's Trumpet was bothering him more than they both thought. Spencer should have been a drooling wonder on the floor though with any amount of Angel's Trumpet in his system. 

Morgan was looking at Aaron with a pure shock on his face but the man took possession of the bag when JJ handed it over and dug through to find a pair of boxers. Aaron grabbed them as soon as Morgan pulled them out and had started down the stairs. Spencer grabbed the underwear as soon as he was in range. Aaron looked around and found the UnSub. His throat was slit like Spencer said but that shouldn't have killed him. Then he saw the syringe on the ground next to the body. Spencer had killed him with the dose of Angel's Trumpet that was meant for him. His feel of the house wasn't wrong, it had been an Angel that had killed eighteen people. 

A gasp from behind told Aaron that the team had come down the stairs. He looked up from the body to JJ, who had gasped. He mentally got rid of the syringe before anyone saw it. She was looking at the wall behind the body. Written in blood was two words over and over again. Nuriel and Denei. Spencer's eyes were locked on him and he could feel it, even though he couldn't see his Angel. The UnSub Angel had been after them. Someone out there wanted at least Spencer dead. 

"Who are Nuriel and Denei?" Morgan asked, looking at Spencer.

"Those two names are ones I haven't heard in a very long time," Dave said as he stepped off the bottom stair to look at the wall. His eyes were wide and he looked at Spencer. The Angel wasn't speaking up. "Nuriel is an Angel of the Lord. Denei was one of Lucifer's right hand Demons. Nuriel came to Earth to learn from the humans and while he was there he met Denei. The story tells of how Denei seduced Nuriel into loving him and the Angel was cast from Heaven for loving a Demon. I've never heard more of their story than that. My mother taught me the lesson to try and teach me about falling in love with the wrong person. I always thought the lesson should have ended with Nuriel either turning or Denei killing him. It would have taught a better lesson then."

"Why do I get the ones that think they are Angels of the Lord?" Spencer asked, his eyes were wide and he looked frightened. No one laughed. Dave and Blake looked confused but now was not the time to bring up the Angelic Vessel Tobias Hankel and his Angel who thought he was Raphael. That was the last time that anyone had tried to take Spencer away from him. To turn him back to his true Angelic self.

"Spencer, is that..." Blake pointed at the words.

"My blood. Yes." Spencer showed them the cut that ran down the inside of his arm. "I woke to him draining it. Once he had written the words, he started to cut on me. I know I need to get to the hospital. I got the UnSub's blood in my cuts so can we please get the pictures over with?"

Morgan nodded and all but ran up the stairs to get the CSU unit, hopefully they had gotten there. The others took another look and moved up the stairs. Aaron stayed with Spencer.

"Who was he?" Aaron asked after several minutes of silence. It was strange for Spencer to be quiet.

"He said his name was Judial." 

The sound of feet on the stairs drew Aaron's attention from his strangely silent Angel. Judial had been a friend to Nuriel before his fall. For him to have done this to him, he had to have gone insane. Spencer let the CSU team take picture after picture of his wounds. The bruises on his face, Aaron could ignore. UnSubs had marked him like that before. He didn't like it but he could ignore it but the cuts on his body made Aaron furious. Spencer was his, his to cut, his to make bleed. Not some insane Angel who thought that he could take him away. Aaron wished he'd just gone to Spencer as soon as he'd known he was taken. He could have. It would have blown their cover as FBI agents but Spencer wouldn't be wearing someone else's cuts. 

When CSU was done, Morgan offered to ride with him to the hospital. Aaron wanted to go with him but he knew that he needed to stay. Spencer needed him to stay and make sure their lives were not blown wide by the insaness of an Angel.

XxXxXxX

Aaron was shocked when he saw Morgan at Spencer's desk in the bullpen. Then he saw his lover pacing in the round table room. He was dressed in a pair of scrub pants and a very loose FBI shirt. Aaron knew it was his shirt.

"Hotch, Reid found a shirt of yours in his bag. Said it must have fallen inside. The hospital didn't want him wearing anything that would catch on his wounds. They glued all the cuts shut. He doesn't want to go home right now."

"I'm not shocked.What did he give as his statement?"

"The man who he only knows as Judial thought he was Nuriel. He also thought that you were Denei and that Jack is a spawn of Hell. Reid's worried about Jack at school. So he may want you to call him and make sure he's fine." Morgan looked like he didn't believe a word of it. Oh he believed that the UnSub believed it but that Spencer and Aaron were an Angel and a Demon, no.

"A Demon?" Aaron asked as a rare smile graced his face.

"Reid laughed when he told me. That could have been shock though. I typed it all up, it's on your desk."

Quick steps alerted Aaron that Spencer had spotted him. Aaron nodded towards his office and Spencer moved there. Aaron told Morgan the status of the crime scene as well as what had been found inside the house. IDs for all the victims as well as their clothes had been found in an upstairs bedroom. It was a pretty open and shut case now. Once Aaron got his report typed up, he'd be able to take Spencer home where they could calm down. He'd call and talk to Jack once the boy was out of classes for the day. 

The second file on his desk wasn't a shock, Spencer always did his reports about cases fast and since most of his was just his view point of it all, it would have been even easier. Aaron shut the door behind him. Spencer was facing the window, looking out onto the base. 

"I called Jack. He's fine and the Headmaster is stepping up security. No one strange has been seen. They are also adding to the wards around the school. There should be no way an Angel gets across. He said there was a way around it. He sent you the ritual about a tattoo from Demon blood. With it I'll be able to pass through."

Aaron waited but Spencer didn't say whether he wanted the tattoo. He was all for it. To mark him in a way that claimed him forever, more than the faint scars all over his body. He wasn't going to force him. Spencer's whole body was shaking.

"Spencer, calm down."

"Aaron, he was hunting us!" Spencer spun and finally looked at him. He was scared. "There is something going on between Heaven and Hell and we are being dragged into the middle of it. Rossi hasn't stopped watching me since I came back to the office with Morgan. I don't know what he knows or what he thinks he knows."

Aaron wanted to stop him from working himself into a fit. These were things they could discuss at home. "Are you going to scar?"

"No. It's just like your blades you use on me. I supressed my healing so it'll take a few hours for the cuts to go away when I get home, my Grace will be unwilling to heal them. Of course, I'm leaving my face so you'll just have to live with that. I need to take a nap, his Grace was horrifying and I need to just purge it all out. I don't want to go home so I am going to take a nap on the couch in the round table room."

There were so many questions that Aaron wanted answered but Spencer wasn't going to answer them. The Angel needed to get the last of the Angel's Trumpet from his system as well as the lingering effects of an insane Angel's Grace. Spencer moved back out the door and down to the round table room. His long frame fit on the couch even though it really shouldn't, Aaron had never figured out how he did it. He didn't want Spencer out of his sight though so he grabbed his paperwork and laptop and followed him into the room. His Angel didn't even shift on the couch as Aaron set up to work in the room. 

Aaron hadn't figured it would take long and he was correct. Dave only waited about twenty minutes before he wandered out of his office and into the round table room. Aaron wasn't sure he was going to like the conversation when Dave shut the door.

"Is he going to be all right?"

"He's strong," Aaron answered. Dave just cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

"I went by Reid's apartment a few months after he got shot. I had an extra ticket to an art opening and I wanted to see if he wanted to go. His neighbor told me that he was rarely ever home. That he'd stopped being at home much about two years before. She was a little worried about him. Something about a boyfriend that only visited at night. And that boyfriend talked about a wife and son. So I watched close. How long exactly have you and Reid been in a relationship?"

Aaron stared at the man he considered a friend for several minutes before answering. Spencer and he had come up with a story long before this. They had just never had to use it. 

"About two months after he joined the team. Haley was aware that I was seeing someone else, you can't exactly ask her to confirm it. She knew of him but never who he was. Haley had her own affairs that she never told me about. She couldn't handle me being gone all the time. If she'd have asked, I would have allowed it."

"Are you sure that Jack..."

"Oh, he's mine," Aaron answered. He knew for a fact that Jack was his. That was something that he was sure of because no Demon would touch another Demon's woman and Jack was half Demon. He'd also made sure that after Jack was born that she could have no more children. Spencer had been more than a little upset at that but he felt it a natural retribution considering that the moment he started up his relationship with Spencer again, he'd told her. She had never told him about her affairs. "Of that I am sure Dave."

"I had it pretty much confirmed when after Prentiss came back, the kid never blew up. I expected fireworks between him and JJ as I can't see him saying anything to you in public but there was nothing. Oh there was little scene in the police station and he didn't come to the dinner but after that...nothing. It was like he forgot to be mad about it."

"He just didn't care to continue the fight with JJ."

"Did he actually think about..." Dave let his words trail but Aaron knew what he was talking about. Dilaudid. That had been something that he and Spencer had fought about after the whole Hankel debacle. Aaron knew why he'd been taking it and he understood but he hated that he hadn't been enough. Spencer had felt homesick for the first time in over three thousand years and the Dilaudid was already in his system and helping him forget it. 

"Thought about it? I am sure that he did. He doesn't like to talk to me about his problems like that. Did he go out and buy? No."

"So where exactly do the two of you live because it's not at his place and it's not yours. Oh, you both keep up the appearance you live there. I've heard about Morgan dropping Reid off and picking him up from his apartment enough."

"I bought a house not long after Haley died. Before that we did use my apartment." Another lie but at this point in time, there was little that Aaron and Spencer didn't lie to the team about. "I needed something bigger with Jack there all the time and he was getting closer to teenage years. It was just best."

"And none of us have the knowledge of where that house is."

"I've changed my address that's on file. That I want to keep my private life private is of no one's concern."

"So you've let go of your apartment but are still paying for Reid's?"

"That's his choice, Dave. Now I want to get this paperwork done and then go home. Whether Spencer is going to go home with me or Morgan, I am unsure."

"I noticed the strangeness of the locations the UnSub left his little scenes. Seattle, Las Vegas, and then here in DC. You spent several years in the FBI office there in Seattle. Reid was born and raised in Vegas. You both have been here for almost a decade. Reid was taken on a Sunday and well the Sunday before he was in Vegas, out of the hands of the UnSub. Were you and Reid the target the entire time?"

"I have never seen that man before I stepped into the basement and saw his dead body. If he was stalking the two of us, it's news to me." Aaron wasn't lying there. It had been since just a year after Spencer was cast from Heaven that he had last seen Judial and it had of course been a different vessel. "What did you find at the house?"

"He was stalking the two people he thought were Denei and Nuriel. Which Reid says is the two of you. The rantings and ravings were all over the place. He came across Denei's foulness in Seattle and followed it to Vegas where he found Nuriel and then he hunted the country over, finding traces here and there. Then finally he found a high concentration here in DC. He went back to Seattle to cleanse the area. He did the same in Vegas and then finally here. His plan was to force Nuriel from his vessel and then just outright kill Denei and the host holding his body. He saw Nuriel as a victim in it all. A battered man who was a slave to Denei."

A slave Spencer was not. Aaron had done his best to never make him a slave. He loved Nuriel and Spencer for who they were. If he changed them into what Heaven had said he would, he wouldn't be Spencer anymore. He wouldn't be the Angel he loved. He'd said it months before. He didn't want to break Spencer's Grace. He would leave him before he ever changed Spencer that much.

"And what you think that I'm so in control of Reid that he's a slave to me?"

Dave laughed. "No. Just that UnSubs can be insane. We are trying to track down who he is by fingerprints."

"Anything else, Dave?"

"No." Dave stood up and left the room. Aaron was left with his thoughts. He checked his phone before waking Spencer though. Looking over what was needed for the tattoo. He had everything.

XxXxXxX

"You know I'll kill anyone who tries to take you from me." Aaron shut the front door, arming the alarm system. Jack wasn't going to be coming home for a visit for a week and Aaron was kind of happy about it. 

"I know, Aaron." Spencer smiled at him. He was way too calm. Aaron stared at him. It was like that nap had purged all emotions out of Spencer. With the leaving of the Angel's Trumpet from his system meant that nothing of his kidnapping had stuck on him. "What's wrong?"

"You are taking your kidnapping well."

"I'm used to being bound and cut, Aaron. It was easy to pull inside myself while I worked on unlocking the cuffs. He used my own cuffs on me. As soon as enough of the drug was gone from my system, I was able to use my Grace to pick the locks. Judial was so insane he never noticed. Someone broke him, Aaron. He was sent after us with just enough breadcrumbs to lead him to Seattle and then Vegas."

That snapped all of Aaron's control. He'd been living in fear since he'd gotten the call from Will. Afraid that Spencer would have given him what he'd wanted since the first time he'd seen Nuriel stand up to his brothers for him. To have his stubborn will turned on him, only to lose him right after. 

Aaron grabbed onto the collar of Spencer's borrowed shirt and shoved him back into the wall. There wasn't a single bit of fear in his eyes. That always used to make Aaron feel proud. That Spencer trusted that Aaron would never hurt him, not in a way that held malicious intent. No, Aaron loved Spencer. 

"You are mine!" Aaron screamed as he stepped even closer to his Angel. Spencer though didn't react, he just started into Aaron's eyes, calm. "They tossed you aside and I cared for you. I loved you when Heaven could no longer. You are mine, Nuriel and I'm never letting you go!" He realized his slip as soon as the final word left his mouth. It had been so long since Aaron had called him Nuriel. Spencer's eyes blew wide open and Aaron couldn't take it anymore. A flare of power on the house and it was locked down tight. His sigils activated and it would take an army from Heaven and Hell to get inside the house. 

Aaron could feel Spencer getting hard. Tonight wasn't going to be just about love, it was about re-staking a claim on Spencer. Driving from his mind what the insane Angel had done. Spencer blinked and Aaron used that to get them to the bedroom. As soon as his Angel's feet were secure on the floor, Aaron shoved him onto the bed. Another pull of power and while he fell, his clothes were taken from him. He moved and pulled his own clothes from his body. Spencer was fully hard and leaking. Aaron swiped at the head of the cock as he passed it. 

Regular sex wasn't going to fulfill the part of him that needed to reclaim his Angel. He needed to taste, to touch, to make Spencer bleed, and fuck him until he screamed. It wasn't hard to prepare what was needed for the tattoo. While he thought about what tattoo he'd want to put on the Angel, he grabbed the cuffs from under the bed. There were a lot of their toys scattered around the room, just out of sight from anyone who would look in. Jack had been taught since he started walking to never come into the room when someone wasn't in it and to be careful when he was in the room. There were hidden sigils on the door that he could touch. It would alert Aaron that he was there and if what he needed was urgent. There was one that told Aaron that Jack needed them right then and they would stop whatever they were doing. Even now with Jack pushing close to teenage years, the sigils were used. He'd added one of his own the last time he'd come home to tell them that he was awake and was going to entertain himself. 

"I'm not going to ask and I'm not going to take it easy. You are going to take what I do to you," Aaron hissed as he bit down on Spencer's shoulder hard enough that it brought blood to the surface. Spencer moaned and arched into the bite. Another new scar would form there. Spencer laid there while Aaron cuffed his hands together and then to the headboard. He barely paid attention as Aaron slid down his body, pushing him to turn onto his front. The Angel needed this as much as he did. It wasn't until he wrapped the leather cuff around the first ankle and Spencer turned his head to look at him. His eyes got impossibly wider. A brief flare from his Grace told Aaron that Spencer wasn't sure but a quick push from him and a sigil flared. 

The choked gasp from Spencer made Aaron smile. He fastened the second cuff and looked down at Spencer. The leg cuffs had only one sigil set on them. Their only job was to keep Spencer's wings in. The cuts from the UnSub were all gone, his skin was pale and perfect with only a few of his bite marks here and there. The most prominent was the one on his left ass cheek. It was the first the Aaon had put on him that he'd meant to. They'd learned about the fact that his bites scarred on his Angel when he drew blood by accident the second time they'd had sex and Aaron had bitten him on his inner thigh. 

"I told you, you are going to take it." Aaron knew that if Spencer even uttered anything that sounded like his safe word, he would stop. This was all part of the head game. Spencer nodded, keeping his lips tightly shut. The tube of lube appeared in his hand and Aaron deftly smacked Spencer on the ass for his cheek. His Angel only laughed. He quickly lubed up two fingers and with no warning, shoved them inside Spencer. It didn't take long for Spencer to start to thrust back on the fingers inside of him. Aaron smiled and pulled them out, his Angel whined at the loss but he ignored it. His favorite blade to use was stored between the mattresses as a quick tool and as a defense weapon. Aaron reached over and pulled it out. 

Spencer's eyes were tightly shut. Aaron let him keep his little bit of safety. He drew the first cut down the center of Spencer's back right along his spine. The Angel stayed relaxed and pliant but his Grace shifted. Aaron hadn't activated the healing suppression sigils. Spencer took so much more pain when the sigils didn't suppress it, sometimes too much and it was why Aaron rarely did it. Even when he'd been fully Denei, the sigils were activated. There was being sadistic and there was being like the UnSubs they chased. There was a reason though that he was doing this. 

Licking up the blood spilled from the wound, Aaron hovered over him. Decision made, he laid down over him. "Love, the tattoo. Headmaster Charen sent me the information on the tattoo. It's going to hurt and when I say hurt I mean hurt. I think worse than when I cut on your wings. You never said at the office whether you wanted it or not. I don't like the thought of you being cut off from Jack just in case but as always, it's your decision."

"What does it look like?" Spencer asked, his voice barely above a whisper. His body was shaking in arousal.

"Whatever I want it to be. It's more the blood and the power I put into when I do it. There are a few herbs that need to be added but I have all of them ready."

"What will it look like?"

"The final color?" Spencer nodded. "Deep red, just like my blood when it dries. It will look like a tattoo, not a scar. I will be using a blade to make the cuts and when I do it, I'll have to suppress your healing but that's just so I can work at the pace I need. I don't know what the tattoo will do to you."

Spencer opened his eyes and tilted his head even more. "What do you mean?"

"Spence...I don't know if you'll ever be able to set foot in Heaven again if I do the tattoo."

"Why do I need Heaven when I have you?" Spencer smiled as he spoke. "Come on, Demon. Make me forget what happened to me. Until all I can remember is your touch, your pain, your tongue. Make me beg to be filled."

Aaron smiled and shifted back down. Spencer's back had no scars. Oh, the top of his shoulders did but not his actual back. Aaron would be happy to add something of his to that back. Blade in hand again, Aaron started tracing lightly what he thought he wanted the tattoo to be. Licking up the blood as he did. He could taste a little bit of the Angel's Trumpet in his blood but it was so faded, it wasn't having much of an effect on his Angel. He didn't like his first drawing but his fifth was perfect. He made sure to remember it and then moved down. He traced the scar on his outer hip with the blade, cutting deeper than he had on his back and Spencer hissed and arched up. As much as Aaron loved to cut on his Angel's ass, Spencer loved it as well. It was erotic listening to him whimper and beg and then scream when Aaron's saliva mixed into the wounds. 

Aching, Aaron traced his thumb over Spencer's hole and smiled when it twitched. He wasn't ready for that. Oh, he wanted to be buried inside his Angel but he wasn't ready for that yet. He wanted Spencer to scream so loud it shook the house. Reaching up, Aaron touched the cuffs and started a slow build of the healing suppression sigils. He made swirling cuts all over Spencer's lower back and ass, the wounds stayed open blood pearling out. He watched Spencer's face as the Angel figured out what he was going to do. It always made him scream. 

A few strokes of his cock and he was coming all over Spencer's ass and back. The instant that his release got down inside his cuttings, he knew because the screams started. Aaron dropped down to run his hand across the cuts, smearing the semen and blood together in the wounds. Spencer bucked up as an even louder scream came out of him. Usually he licked it all off but this time he didn't. Instead he reached out for the blade and slit the skin on his wrist. He dripped the blood all over skin and waited. Watching the drops slide across quivering skin into his neat and perfect cuts. When the first drop followed a cut down the swell of his ass and he didn't react, Aaron knew it was time. Spencer was out of it. Every single bit of pain sent him up another notch in pleasure. Smiling, Aaron called for the bowl he had prepared and slit his wrist even deeper. Blood poured into the bowl. The herbs started to smoke and the blood boiled as he used his finger to mix it all around. He released the sigils on the cuffs and watched as Spencer's body returned to perfection. There was enough of his blood and semen in Spencer's blood that he would stay high as a kite. It had been millennia since Spencer had drank Aaron's blood and it had freaked him out. This time, he hoped his Angel wouldn't be upset. It wouldn't hurt him, just help him while the tattoo was being done. 

A touch to each cuff tightened the slack in them so that Spencer couldn't move. He didn't want the tattoo messed up. He shifted to straddle Spencer's ass. Another touch to cuffs and he strangled Spencer's Grace so much his healing stopped all the way. The Angel gasped and his eyes fluttered closed. Aaron thought about which blade he wanted to use. He had a small one that he used for quick killings. It's tip would work for the fine definition he wanted on the tattoo. Then a thought hit him and he knew exactly what he wanted. He tossed the blade away and laid his hand on the small of Spencer's back. He hadn't done something like this in over a hundred years. He'd last used his ability to split skin to torture and ultimately kill his son Jack's namesake, Jack the Ripper. He'd never bothered to learn the real name of the man, instead he'd killed him and buried the body in an unmarked grave in Whitechapel. 

Letting his power out slowly, he watched as the pattern he wanted traced itself on Spencer's skin. This would work perfectly for him. While the pain would be overwhelming, it would be over a lot quicker. Spencer could take it, Aaron knew he could. As soon as he was sure he liked the pattern, Aaron poured even more power in. Spencer's entire body went stiff and a scream erupted from his throat. If Aaron hadn't cuffed him, he was sure that he would have been tossed across the room as the body under him tried to get away from the pain. He heard all the windows in the house shatter from the force of Spencer's Grace trying to help him. His power skittered across skin and Aaron felt more than anything as Spencer's pain/pleasure limit was hit and surpassed. When the pattern was perfect, Aaron pulled back and Spencer's body went lax. He was out cold. 

Aaron quickly applied his blood to the cuts he wanted to be done with this part before Spencer woke up. The hardest part to reach were the wing tips that spread along Spencer's arms. It was a massive tattoo, covering the top half of his back and from shoulder to elbow on his arms. The wings were perfect and detailed. He matched them as close to Spencer's as he could in the space. Including that one feather that grew at an odd angle after a battle with Demons five hundred years before. Aaron ran out of blood halfway through and had to draw more for his body as well as get more of the herbs. He was still painfully hard but he wanted to be inside of Spencer before he came again. He'd make all of this up to him. He planned for breakfast in bed as well as a long lovemaking session once they'd woke up in the morning. 

"Aaron?" Spencer asked as he tipped his head to where he could see Aaron. He hadn't even realized that he had woken up. "You gave me blood?"

"Yes, I hoped it would help. Did it?"

"Are you done?" Spencer dodged the question. "Because if you are, I want you in me. I need you in me, please."

Aaron looked at Spencer's back. The Demon blood had healed the wounds and instead of cuts, he now had a large sprawling tattoo of Angel wings on his back. He leaned down and licked from bottom of the tattoo to the top and tasted nothing but Spencer's skin. It was done.

"It's done, love." Aaron shifted back and with a wave of his hands the cuffs on Spencer's were gone. A quick swipe and he lubed up his cock with the lube that was somehow still on the bed. He then helped settle his love onto his knees and then as soon as Aaron was sure he was steady, he held his cock in place and thrust inside of Spencer. Spencer came as Aaron bottomed out. The clenching of his muscles was almost painful on Aaron. Using his blood on Spencer before he'd started the small ritual for the tattoo had been a good idea. 

"Aaron please," Spencer begged as his head dropped down. Reaching around, Aaron found that he was still hard. The blood was affecting him more than Aaron would have thought. The blood from the tattoo shouldn't have gotten into his system like that. He'd only let a little bit of blood enter his bloodstream. Still he could feel his blood in Spencer's body. Shifting back to grab his hips in a bruising hold, Aaron fucked into his Angel harder and harder. He wasn't sure that he was going to be able to get Spencer off before he came but he held on as long as he could. His final thrust was so hard that if he or Spencer had been human, they both would have broken or dislocated something. Aaron felt himself pulse inside of Spencer and that release triggered his Angel's own. 

Dropping down, Aaron pulled Spencer with him and they both landed on their sides. His Angel was out cold and Aaron was sure that this time, he would sleep until morning. Aaron forced himself up and into the bathroom. While he could use his power to clean them up, he felt better when he did it himself. He washed up enough to make himself happy and then carried a wet rag and a dry hand towel into the bedroom. A wave of his hand and the bed clothes were changed. The dirty ones were in the laundry room while the clean were pulled from the closet. He settled in at Spencer's side, a hand on his hip to hold him still while he cleaned him up. When his back was done, his front was next. He couldn't help leaning down and licking away part of Spencer's release from his belly. He moaned at the taste thinking that maybe that was the way to wake him up in the morning. A first thing blow job followed by breakfast in bed and then love making. It sounded perfect to him.

When Spencer was clean, Aaron tucked him in with a kiss to the forehead. The Angel slept through it all but his face settled into a content smile at the kiss. He had something to do before he could settle down for the night. 

The kitchen was dark and silent when Aaron picked up his cell phone from where he had set it down. Spencer's was beside it with a flashing light telling Aaron that someone had called or texted. He picked it up to find a text from Morgan. He just wanted to check up on him. The next message said that he figured that Spencer was asleep and to call when he woke up in the morning. Aaron smiled and set the phone down. he dialed a number that was only in his head. It had never been written down and even if Garcia searched his phone records, it would never show up.

" _Hello?_ "

"Someone out there turned Judial insane. He was killed this day with Angel's Trumpet at the hand of Nuriel."

" _Busy day, Denei?_ "

"Not really. He was dead before I was able to get to him. Someone is trying to make it so that I start a war against Heaven. I was at the side of Lucifer in his last fight, I am not an idiot. Spread the word that the next time someone goes after what is mine, I'll take the fight up or down and I don't care who I kill in the process."

" _I'll look into things but I'd keep Nuriel at your side and not let him out of sight. Heaven is restless and Hell is quiet. It's never good when Hell is quiet._ "

"I can take care of what is mine."

" _Has he Fallen, yet Denei? It's only a matter of time until he Falls._ "

"Nuriel will never fall. I won't let him."

" _He would fall if it saved your life and you know it. Remember my words, you should have left him a long time ago._ "

"If I wanted your advice, I would have asked for it."

" _Take care, Denei. Take care of your Angel._ "

Aaron hung up the phone. His message would be spread to those who needed to hear it. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge he moved up the stairs. Spencer would be thirsty if he woke up in the middle of the night and it just made it easier to have the bottle ready for him. 

As soon as Aaron settled under the sheet, Spencer cuddled into his side, his head on his shoulder and hand over his heart. His leg slid over and Aaron was now being used as a giant teddy bear but he didn't mind. It was perfect for him, his version of Heaven.

"I love you, Spencer and I am never letting you go. I'll destroy Heaven or Hell if they try and take you."  
**The End**


End file.
